


Living in the Literal

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Kyle considers the merits of the middle.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho/Kyle Valenti
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Living in the Literal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [islndgurl777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islndgurl777/gifts).



> Written as part of my New Year’s Drabble Fest over on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was:  
> Romantic Max/Liz/Kyle; Kyle's POV; mood: happy future fic; word: hope.  
> ~ Tas

Kyle was caught in the middle. There was the obvious: the height differences among the three of them, how neatly they stacked.

Then the metaphorical, feeling like he'd crashed into fated lovers as the clichéd third wheel, the barrier to true love.

But he didn't feel like that now, trapped between the hard planes of Max's chest and the dizzying ecstasy of Liz's mouth, his feet hooked around Max's calves, his thighs spread wide in surrender.

He tipped his head back, exchanging his moans for Max's smile, hope rising alongside pleasure as his partners took care of what was theirs.


End file.
